Sweets for my sweet
by HMSAtropos
Summary: One shot fic. Tsuzuki bets he can spend a day without sugar. Will he do it? Warning: Muraki x Tsuzuki ¬¬... R&R!


**Sweets for my sweet...**

**by Kuma chan**

Notes: Hi, this is my first YnM fic, and I wrote it in less than an hour being me from Argentina (that means it may have grammar errors and invented words ^.^). So, if you've got any complaint don't bother, 'cause I won't mind. But, if you are a kind and good-hearted person (?!), you may have desires to correct this fic and send it back to me so I'll see how bad at English I am.

This YnM fic is dedicated to my very best friend, Jou-chan, who may pass around here anytime. Kissu!

Disclaimer: YnM belongs to Matsuhita sensei. You should thank God that she's alive.

**====**

"Hungry. Need. Sugar. Now." Who could've said it? Shinigamis DO suffer of low pressure. And this shinigami specially needed some sugar. 

'Why of all things did I accept this stupid bet?' Tsuzuki thought for himself as he walked slowly under the hot midday sun. The streets were crowded: it was the time of the day when children come out from school and buy all kinds of sweets from the stores. 

The violet-eyed shinigami stooped in front of a big shop, which announced: CANDY SALE, EVERYTHING HALF IT´S PRICE, ONLY FOR TODAY. 

And he drooled all over the glass. 

'Shit. Damn Hisoka.' 

***FLASHBACK*** 

It was a lovely morning. Birds sang happily outside ShuOhCho´s building and the fresh scent of spring came through the open windows. But not everything was so calm inside as it was outside. 

"Well, I guess he's right, then!" shouted an angry Hisoka. 

"No, he isn't. And I don't want to talk about the subject any longer!" Denied Tsuzuki and turned around, rather nervous. 

"And that's because you know I'm telling the truth!" The boy crossed his arms over his chest in a satisfied gesture. He was not going to let Tsuzuki win again. 

"I'll prove you're wrong!" 

'Ha!' That was exactly where Hisoka wanted to get. "So what are you planning to do?" A strange look appeared in the green-eyed boy. It could've been said he was grinning, but the smile disappeared very soon. 

"I... I..." The older man begun dubiously, "I'll go and pass one day without eating any candies!" 

"And how can I be sure you'll do such thing?" 

"Because..." Tsuzuki swallowed hard and looked down to the floor, "Because if I don't, I promise to be your... slave for a complete day." 

***PRESENT TIME*** 

'How much time has it passed already?' Cried Tsuzuki as he dragged his feet along the streets. He couldn't bear it anymore, but he had to if he didn't want to serve Hisoka for a day. It happened that the little boy enjoyed commanding Tsuzuki very much. Last time, when they bet if Tsuzuki could go through a day without having any man lusting over him, he had to dress as a maid and clean hiss office in the ShuOhCho while everyone was looking at him. 

"Hey! Why don't I ever bet something in exchange? I'm the one who always has something to loose..." 

"That's because you're very innocent and naive, Tsuzuki-san." A familiar voice spoke in front of him and a figure that he hadn't seen coming stood there, watching him very intently. 

The shinigami suppressed a scream in the back of his throat. There he was, dressed as always in his white suit (he wasn't wearing his coat, at least), Dr. Muraki. 

"Muraki! What the hell are you doing here?" 

The white-haired man approached his face to Tusuzuki's. 

"Actually... I was looking for you." 

The shinigami blushed furiously and attempted to move backwards, but (as always), he didn't. "W-what for?" 

"Relax, Tsuzuki-san... I was just wandering if you'd like to come to the park with me, in order to *ejem* have a little...chat. Perhaps we could distract ourselves from, you know, unwanted thoughts..." 

'Hm? What does he mean by that?' *more blush*. 

"Well" said Tsuzuki without giving it a second thought, "I'll go with you *maybe this way I can forget about candy and all those delicious things they sell in the city*, but don't try to take advantage over me, huh?" 

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki-san..." Muraki grinned and kissed the violet-eyed lightly man on his cheek. "We'll have fun." 

* * *

The white-haired man leaded Tsuzuki to a beautiful and quiet park near the city. It was a perfect day to have a picnic, so they decided to sit on the grass and enjoy each other's company. As they hadn't brought any food, they waited for an ambulant seller (did I said it well?) so that they could eat something. They didn't wait too longer, because a young boy suddenly appeared (and in a very suspicious way, if I might add.). He was holding a box in which he carried hot-dogs and soda. 

"BUY ME ONE, MURAKI, PLEEEEASE?" chibi Tsuzuki was holding the doctor's arm as he pleaded for some food. "I'm very, VERY hungry!" 

"All right, all right" smiled Muraki in a delightful way. "Two hot dogs." 

The boy and Muraki made the exchange (Two hot dogs for some money) and then, the boy asked: "Would you like some soda too?" 

But when Tsuzuki was going to grab the can the boy was handing to him, something very strange happened. Muraki had stood up quickly, and thrown the can away with loud "NO!", as if he was holding a dangerous atomic bomb. 

Tsuzuki and the boy sweatdropped. 

"I'm allergic to... gas" Muraki mentally kicked himself for that lousy excuse. 

'Can anyone be allergic to gas?' Tsuzuki thought. 

* * *

The hours passed and the two men were having a great time. Tsuzuki hadn't forgotten about the sweets yet, but he was a little more distracted than before. 

"Ne, Tsuzuki-san, what would you like to do now?" 

"Mmh... let me think.. That's it! I want to go to the carrousel!", the shinigami was pointing now at the game which was in the center of the park. 

"But..." Muraki tried to protest, however, he couldn't resist to those sad puppy-eyes. "All right, let's go." 

Tsuzuki smiled brightly and took the other man's hand in his. And he ran off to the carrousel. 

After about twenty rounds in the white horse and six in the brown one, Muraki was to throw up. Luckily, Tsuzuki was already bored with the game and they decided to leave. 

"Well", spoke the black-haired man, "It's beginning to get late now. I must be going because I have to finish some work." 

"Oh, come on Tsu-chan (can I call you Tsu-chan?) it's not late yet. Let's walk through the city for a while." Muraki really wanted to be with his Tsu-chan for a bit longer. 

Tsuzuki gave it a last thought and finally answered: "Well...OK! (and you can call me Tsu-chan if you want ^.^)" 

And so they left the park. Little they knew someone was following them from behind. 

As they were heading to the city, Muraki told Tsuzuki he had to make a call (to the hospital, I think) and left him waiting outside the phone box. 

"Damn it's a hot weather! I´d do anything for a cold and sweet..." 

"ICE CREAM!" a shorter figure appeared behind the shinigami and smiled at him. 

"Would you like an ice cream, sir?" 

"Hey! I know you! You were that boy in the park!" smiled gently Tsuzuki as he patted the boy lightly on his head. A frown that reminded the shinigami of someone appeared in the boy´s face. 

"So?" demanded the boy as he stared. 

"Etto... but... I can't eat sweets for today... But those look so damn good!" 

"Oh, come on! One ice cream won't harm you." 

"But..." Tsuzuki was enchanted by the delicious and fresh ice creams in front of him 'Who cares! I can stand a day being that brat's slave, but I can´t take the lack of sugar any longer!' 

"GIMME THREE!" 

But again, when he was attempting to grab his precious icecreams, the tall, white-haired man appeared and kicked them off. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cried Tsuzuki. 

"Eh... It's just that... icecream increases the risk of... COLON CANCER!" 

Massive sweatdrop again. 

"Well, if you say so... (you´re the doctor)" Tsuzuki said sadly as they left the incident place.

* * *

The night had fallen over the city and the sky was full of stars by then. Muraki was walking Tsuzuki back to ShuOhCho.

"Thanks, Muraki-kun! I've had a lovely day!" The violet-eyed man smiled happily as he entered the building. "Now, good--" 

"No, no... my Tsu-chan." The man grabbed Tsuzuki by his wrist. "I don´t want to give you a good night kiss. I want to give you a good morning kiss." And having said that, he put the other man up and carried him to his room, where someone was waiting for them besides the door. 

"WAAA!!! NO! Help me, 'Soka-chan!!" Tsuzuki yelled to his partner. 

"Guess you won this time, Muraki." Said the boy glaring at both men. 

"You're right. And I won't share him with you tonight, because you tried to trick me before. It's always a pleasure to gamble with you, Hisoka-kun." And after that, he shut the door. 

Hisoka sighed and walked away ignoring the cries from the man inside the room.

**OWARI**

Please tell me what you think!! 


End file.
